


Love

by Featherfur



Series: Arankita Week 2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Arankita Week, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, prompt: home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27601621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Featherfur/pseuds/Featherfur
Summary: Aran is used to long days away from his boyfriend, but that only makes the moments together even more perfect.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Ojiro Aran
Series: Arankita Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019506
Comments: 6
Kudos: 91
Collections: Arankita Week 2020





	Love

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is okay ^_^ thank you for reading, I’m not sure if this is as good as my usual but I hope it is, apologies if it’s not

Love.

Aran loved a lot of things in a lot of different ways.

He loved volleyball, the smack of the ball against his hand and the feeling of the floor under his feet. He loved his baby brother even when he found his cupboards raided when he visited. He loved Inarizaki, memories of laughter and crying and a whole chapter of his life in one small court.

He loved the Miya twins, he was their best friend, and he’d never been more proud to bear the title then when he saw them succeeding in life. He loved the sun against his skin in spring after the cold winter kept him trapped in jackets and layers. He loved his old teammates to the point that even his mother called them family, offering to set a place for them anytime they visited.

Aran loved many things in many ways. Platonic, familial, but only one person had ever managed to steal his romantic heart away. Even now, three months after the last time Aran’s fingers had graced his lover's skin, Aran’s heart ached to be back with him.

He ached to be back home, where the scent of tea encompassed every moment. Home where old shows had become background noise with Granny’s laughter. Now the gentle touch of fingers on his cheek to wake him was a fading memory that he clung to with the want to refresh it over and over.

“Hey, you still alive over there?” Gao’s voice brought Aran back to himself, and he glanced over at the taller player.

“Are ya going to replace me with Kiryuu if I’m not?” Aran asked back, tossing the middle blocker a smile so he wouldn’t think he was being serious. Gao snorted in response, glancing over the net at the spiker being harassed by Goshiki.

“I think the kindest thing we could do is switch you two, I think he’s dying over there… Good thing we want the enemy to be at a disadvantage right?” Gao grinned at Aran’s eyeroll, passing him over a water bottle as they waited for the rest of the team to join them for the practice match.

“Y’know, y’might fight with ‘Tsumu a lot, but you two are basically the same.”

The squawk of outrage brought back more than a few fond memories as Aran threw his head back and laughed. He stretched his back, still chuckling as he remembered the last time the team had gotten together and he’d brought Gao to visit.

He’d never seen Atsumu so offended then when he thought Aran might like the Red Falcons more than the old Inarizaki team. Gao, on the other hand, had made it a point to spend the rest of the night reminding Atsumu of all the fun things he and Aran did when they hung out.

“Can I replace you with Kita? He’s a spiker right? He’s not mean,” Gao grumbled, leading the way to their coach.

A familiar ache settled in Aran’s chest at the name even as amusement flooded through him. Shinsuke would have laughed at the idea of someone saying he wasn’t mean, as if he hadn’t been in charge of the grueling practices every day and sometimes made it even worse just to watch the twins be too exhausted to fight and laugh about Suna walking into people. Aran had stories of hundreds of times Shinsuke had pranked the entire team, and he knew for a fact that even as he grew up, Shinsuke had never lost that part of him.

Even the thought of Shinsuke playing a prank on him seemed to border on painful, want burrowing in Aran’s chest and making a home in his ribcage to replace his heart. Aran missed him, missed him in so many ways that he almost felt ridiculous, and he knew Shinsuke would tell him he was. That didn’t stop it at all.

He stepped onto the court and the weight on his back slid off, already falling into position to receive Tsutomu’s serve. His heart beat once as the ball shot over the net, and even as he dove, he thought about how Shinsuke’s laugh would sound next time he saw him. The ball soared, and Aran promised himself that he’d never let Shinsuke go again.

The squeak of shoes on the floor was background music even as Aran watched the block take Gao’s hit, and the libero dove for the ball. Aran stepped back, making sure his feet were in line as he moved toward the net and thought about the way Shinsuke smiled at him every time their eyes met. His palm curled around the ball and he slammed it home on the other side of the net, the ghost of Shinsuke’s cheer echoing in his ears.

He grinned over the net at Kiryu's challenging glare and wondered if he could take an extra day off soon. The whistle sounded, and Aran shook his head to clear it. What would Shinsuke say if he knew Aran was so distracted by him?

His last thought before he zoned in on the ball was that Shinsuke would probably be far too pleased by the idea.

“Hey, you were in good form today… Are you trying to show me up or just show off?” Gao gasped as he rubbed the towel across his face and glared over it to Aran.

Aran didn’t bother to answer, shaking his head with amusement and turning to greet Kiryu instead. The taller spiker dipped his head in greeting, glancing over his shoulder once at a teasing comment about being a traitor before Goshiki was shouting and running over to them.

“You played well, it’s easy to see why you were chosen for the National Team,” Kiryu said simply, arm out to keep Goshiki from slamming into Gao, and Aran grinned easily at him.  _ That _ was still one of his proudest achievements, next to actually managing to confess to Shinsuke.

_ That _ would embarrass Shinsuke though, and Aran wondered how he could manage to wiggle that into a conversation. Shinsuke’s cheeks would be adorably pink, and his voice would take on that half fond and half exasperated tone that Aran had long since come to know as the special tone Shinsuke only shared with him.

The ache restarted his heart, the touch memory of holding Shinsuke’s hand making his hand tingle, and he forced his mind to answer the question instead.

“I have to play at my best, could you imagine how annoying ‘Tsumu and Sakusa would be if any of us slowed down?” Aran snorted, twin grimaces on Goshiki and Kiryu’s faces. Last time the Green Rockets had played Black Jackals, they’d had to listen to Atsumu and Sakusa both heckling them over the net for not being good enough.

“They’re definitely something— Ah, Aran, I think you’ve got a visitor.” Kiryuu cut himself off, looking mildly amused as he looked over Aran’s shoulder.

Aran turned to follow his gaze, taking in Usuri first as the ex-setter tightened his hold around a very disgruntled looking Shirabu. He was about to ask what Kiryuu meant when someone stepped carefully out from around Usuri.

The towel in his hand dropped to the ground without notice. Aran barely even registered pushing passed Gao as he took off towards the newcomer.

“Shin,” Aran breathed, taking in the brilliant smile growing on Shinsuke’s face as Aran approached. Shinsuke held open his arms, and in a heartbeat Aran was scooping him up with arms wrapped tightly around his waist to hold him up in the air.

“Aran. You’re making a scene,” Shinsuke said simply, but his lips were on Aran’s before Aran could say anything back. Instantly, Aran was melting with the warm feeling of Shinsuke’s kiss. His entire body relaxed, completely content to spend the rest of his natural life right here, Shinsuke in his arms and kissing him.

Even as Aran pulled back, he couldn’t find any words to describe what he was thinking. All he could do was lean in closer until their foreheads were pressed against each other, and he was certain Shinsuke wasn’t going to be anywhere but in his arms.

_ This was home, _ he thought to himself.

The feeling of Shinsuke’s skin on his, brown eyes warm with affection. Home was feeling Shinsuke whisper his name against his lips and familiar fingers sliding over his cheeks down to his shoulders to hold him in place as if Shinsuke had missed him just as much. Home was knowing Shinsuke was his, that Shinsuke would spend the rest of their life together laughing and smiling with him.

“I missed you.” Aran whispered against his lips, feeling the smile that was curling on Shinsuke’s own. “I can’t believe you’re actually here.”

“I would hope you could because otherwise you might need to go to the hospital.” Shinsuke teased, the softest laugh coming from him at Aran’s annoyed frown.

“Yer the worst, Shin. Just say ya missed me… I thought you were busy, what’re ya doin here?”

“I missed you.” Shinsuke said with another kiss, this time landing on Aran’s nose. Aran’s heart swelled with affection and he had to stop himself from kissing Shinsuke senseless in front of others.

“As for what I’m I’m doing here,” Shinsuke barely glanced over his shoulder before his eyes were back on Aran, “Usuri-kun had to go through Hyogo anyways to get here so he asked if he could pick me up since he knew you were the ones Kiryuu-kun were playing against.”

Aran tried to think it through, wondering when Usuri had even gotten Shinsuke’s number. He couldn’t quite figure it out and he quickly tossed the thoughts away, just wanting to focus on his boyfriend in his arms.

“However it happened, I’m glad it did. I missed you, dunno how I made it a full three months without ya.” Aran declared, watching with absolute adoration and fascination as Shinsuke’s cheeks were brushed with beautiful pink.

“That’s a bit dramatic hmm?” Usuri’s voice barely managed to get Aran’s attention, and he rolled his eyes at Shinsuke’s laugh. “I drove to pick up both of you and neither of you kissed me but you made me watch your sappy declaration. So rude.”

“That is very true,” Shinsuke said, ignoring Aran’s aghast look, “I suppose I could kiss you in thanks instead of paying for part of the gas.”

Aran side stepped twice, lowering Shinsuke to the ground and wrapping his arms tightly around his waist until Shinsuke was pressed against his chest, and pressed his nose into Shinsuke’s hair. He refused to admit that he may have whined  _ slightly _ , Shinsuke laughed regardless, turning so his back was pressed to Aran’s chest and he could lay his hands over Aran’s.

“Or maybe not,” Shinsuke finished, humming with amusement at Aran’s agreeing snort.

“Kiryu-chan, when are you going to scoop me up to kiss me?” Usuri complained to Kiryuu as he and Gao approached. Kiryuu raised an eyebrow at him and then shot Aran a fondly exasperated look.

“When you lose four inches and twenty pounds,  _ or _ when you stop bullying people just because you’re the only one with a car,” Kiryuu said simply, hand reaching out naturally to catch Goshiki as the spiker slipped trying to get a second hug out of Shirabu. Usuri seemed to think about that for a moment, glancing over at Aran and Shinsuke and winking.

“So never then?” He chirped rather happily. “Boo… Anyways, Aran-kun~ Shinsuke-kun~ are you two joining us then?”

“Stop making it sound like a sex thing, I swear to god just because you’re my roommate doesn’t mean I won’t kill you,” Shirabu growled, trying his best to look mature as Goshiki bounced around him cheerfully trying to get a kiss from his boyfriend. “We’re just going to eat since it’s the weekend and the boys don’t have to rush to get to the train.”

Shinsuke hummed, settling in rather adorably in Aran’s arms. Aran nuzzled at his hair again, waiting for Shinsuke’s response. 

“What do ya think, Aran?” Shinsuke asked, the vibrations from his words echoing around Aran’s chest.

Aran honestly did  _ not _ care about anything else but keeping Shinsuke in his arms and smiling. So, he told him so and enjoyed the beautiful blush that spread across his cheeks and down his neck. Shinsuke smiled, the small almost embarrassed but absolutely endeared smile that Aran knew was just for him.

“I love you too,” Shinsuke murmured, tilting his head up to whisper it again against Aran’s lips. “Let’s go, and we can have the night together.”

Wherever Shinsuke was, Aran was home.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m on Twitter @watacchishinji come chat with me


End file.
